Medical pendant system is an indispensable medical equipment used in modern hospital operating room, intensive care unit and the like. The current medical pendant systems mainly employ the following technical solutions: the circuit control part is connected in a fixed position manner; the line control part is connected in one-to-one manner; the number of several control keys corresponding to the number of several loops, see FIG. 1; and different main control circuits corresponding to different applications.
Disadvantages of such technical solutions are: the location adjustment is not convenient for the users; there are too many cables, the space occupancy is relatively high, and the length of the cables is fixed; there are no extended functions; the maintenance is not convenient; and there are too many main control circuit boards, leading not versatile.